


Before i leave ( let me show you )( Art )

by Ookami777



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookami777/pseuds/Ookami777
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38
Collections: Supercorp Big Bang 2020





	Before i leave ( let me show you )( Art )

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [before I leave (let me show you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723890) by [scully_romanova_of_asshai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scully_romanova_of_asshai/pseuds/scully_romanova_of_asshai). 
  * Inspired by [before I leave (let me show you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723890) by [scully_romanova_of_asshai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scully_romanova_of_asshai/pseuds/scully_romanova_of_asshai). 




End file.
